The Real One of Let Hope be in our Heart
by silverfox princess123
Summary: What if everything you know about Amu Hinamori is a lie?What if Amu and Ami was not sister but cousin?Her parent is relly her anut and uncle!That the many secret that noone know. But the two big one is that she is goddess and she donot know! read inside..
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, there this is silver fox princess123 but call me, fox princess for short! I have to rewrite this story...so, I will be very thankful if you give me tip to make this story better.**

**This fiction is Shugo Chara !**

**Summaries: What if every things you know about Amu Hinamori is a lie? What if Amu and Ami was not sister but cousin? That will mean that people though as her mother and father was really was her aunt and uncle! **

**That is one of many secrets that noone know but two of most biggest secrets is that she is a goddess and she do not know about in any of these secrets at all! **

**What will the Guardians and Ikuto and Utau do when they find out? Who are Bloody Dove ? Are they friend or foe?**

**Couple: Ikuto x Amu, Kukai x Utau, Nagihiko x Rima, Kari x Yaya, Tadase x Helen (Oc.)**

**S.F.P.123: Who how though that it will take this long to rewrite this thing. So Helen, can you tell the right for me, please?**

**Helen: Ok...S.F.P.123 do not own anyone from Shugo Chara or the story itself. The only thing that she own is me and the plot.**

**S.F.P.123: Thank you, Helen! And joy the story! **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Where it all begin. **

* * *

It was a storm night, the wind was blow through the trees, there was lighting that strike everywhere you go , and the in the middle of all this was a female.

This female was in her late twenty with long silver-blond hair that go all the way to her back and bluest eyes that can put the sky and ocean to shame and skin that of the moonlight on a winter night.

She is carrying something in her arms. She keep on walk down the street til she stop at a house. This house was a pure white two story with a small garden and with a fence around the house.

The woman walk up to the stairs then put down the thing that turn out to be a baby girl and she start said, "I'm sorry to leave you here but it for your on safety, little one. I want you to know that I and your father love you more than anything in this world.," as she said this to her child, tears fall from her eyes that turn into little silver crystals. "But to keep you safe, I will seal away your power til your sixteen birthday. Til then you will stay with your aunt and uncle and live a normal from this war. I know very well that they will love you like you was their own child. Goodbye, my sweet little Amu. Lets our path meet someday, my daughter.", she give kiss Amu on her little head.

She knock on the door than she vanish out of sight like she was never there at all. Than the woman of house went to door and open it to see a child! She pick up the child and carry in the house.

The man of the house start to walk to her worry, when he see the child then he look at his wife and ask, "Who child is this, Midori?"

Then she said, "I do not known, but there is a note here. Let see what it say. Ok, Kazuomi?", he nodded as they look at the note and what they read surprise them.

_To Princess of Eragon, The Goddess of Knowledge and Happiness, and my little sister,_

_Midori._

_If you read this letter then my daughter have get there safely. _

_I don't have most time to explain what happen in Eragon. I need you to protect Amu from them . I fear that if she stay with us, they will get her and use her to do what they want._

_Amu is very powerful goddess and will be more powerful when she come in ages. She is density be the Goddess of All-things. And because of that, she is not safely with us._

_So to protect her, I seal away her power, goddess form, and bring her here with you. I ask you to rise her as she is your own child and please don't tell her that she is a goddess. I want her to live normal life as much as she can._

_The seal that I put on her will break when she turn sixteen, at that time your are allow to tell her who she are and help her control power, so she can protect these that is dear to her._

_Let Amu know that I and her father love her so much and someday we will met again til then let her heart guild her to path that she seek._

_From The Queen of Eragon, The Goddess of Hope and Fate, and your big sister,_

_Luna._

Then Midori said, "Something bad must happen to make my sister, Luna to leave my niece here with us!"

Then Kazuomi said, "You right, but must do what the note said, we will keep her out trouble, take care her, love her like is our child, and do not tell her that she is a goddess till her sixteen birthday."

"Yes, we do all that and more. Welcome to the family, Amu Hinamori.", she as they went up stairs to take their new daughter to her own room and this was the beginning every things we all know.

* * *

**S.F.P.123: I think it better then before. What do you think, Helen? **

**Helen: It was good start.**

**S.F.P.123: Thank you, Helen. Hope you like this story so far! **

**Helen: Yes, me too and she will be very thankful if you reviews the story!**

**S.F.P.123: Yes I will, thank you for read! Hope you come for back for more. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there, it me, S.F.P123. I need to tell you to read, The Real One of Let Hope be in our Heart. I miss up with the couple part with first one. **

**If you want the summary, read chapter 1!**

**Couples and Ages: Ikuto (21) x Amu (16), Kukai (17) x Utau (18), Nagihiko (16) x Rima (16), Kari (16) x Yaya (15), Tadase (16) x Helen (16) (co)**

**S.F.P.123: its good day to still inside the house , write next chapter . Do you think?**

**Helen: that what you all way do, but you right it is good day to do that.**

**S.F.P.123: so true about that. Helen will tell them the rights.**

**Helen: right! S.F.P.123 do not own Shugo Chara or any of it character. I'm the only things she own.**

**S.F.P.123: thank again and joys the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

* * *

_**~~Normal POV's~~**_

* * *

It have been 16 year since that night. This is wear are story began. It was sunny morning, the birds was sing, the wind was blowing , and everyone was up to get ready for the day, all but one.

This person was a 16 year old girl still in bed sound of sleep.

That was till voice said, "Wake up, Amu!" That make her get up and jump off the bed.

Then Amu said, "What was that for, Ran?" As She look at girl that have red hair and eyes in a cheerlead outfit.

Then other girl with blue eyes and hair in a very artist type outfit, come up and said in cool voice, "You will not wake up when the your mom call for you, so Ran try to wake you up. Right, Suu?"

As she ask, the girl with blond hair and green eyes in girly type outfit who answer back, "Miki is right, Amu-suu".

"Amu, I think you should get up and get ready now before you are late for school." , a sweet yet gentle voice said.

A girl with orange-red hair in a ponytail on each side of head that is hold by a yellow diamond headband with a microphone with it and eyes.

She wear yellow&white dress with long sleeves that hide her hands, that go down to her knees, white socks that go to her knees and yellow shoes.

"Ok, Dia. I am going to.", Amu said as sigh as she got up and went to her closet.

* * *

_**~~Amu POV's~~**_

* * *

My name is Amu. I get up to pick out my cool and sweet/spicy outfit.

Out of years, I start to be more myself than my fake self. Now, I have long pink-silver with black and red stip hair and honey eye with silver tip inside with body of a model with B-cup breast.

Over years, my hair and eyes start to get more color in them, and people start to call me "The Fallen Angel" because, I'm like angel and demon. One minute, I'm nice, the next, I'm mean, or I'm both, and I look like I do not belong to this world.

It have been five year since Ikuto have leave to look for his father. During theses years, I have figure out that my feeling for Tadase was a feeling for brother.

* * *

**~~(S.F.P.123: I do not feel like tell you how the other character look like. So they look the same but more older and taller.)~~ **

* * *

Same go for Tadase, he saw me as little sister than a girlfriend. As I ran down the stair and say good morning to my family and get a two piece toasts and I said goodbye to my family as I ran out the door.

As I run to school ground, I seen my friends, Rima, Tadase, Kukai, Utau, and Yaya run with me. Then Utau said, "All of us here wake up late today?" And the rest of us said together, "Yes!"

We want to our classroom, me, Rima, and Tadase run to the left, Kukai and Utau run to the right, and Yaya run up to the hallway.

We get there 3 minute before the bell rings. Nagihiko and Kari was try to held back their smirk but could not.

They keep on smirk till Rima and I came up to them and hit them on the head. Then they yell together,"What that for?"

Then we look at them with angel face and said,"We don't know. It maybe because, you like a fool when smirk at us and you know that you going to get it later for you smirk at us, Right?"

They turn pale, then we start to laugh at them till the teacher can. We went to our seat and wait for the class to start.

Then the teacher look at the class and said, "Morning class! We have a new student today, I hope you will treat her well."

We all said, "yes, sir!" Then a girl with black short hair with purple stick in it and dark greenish eyes I ever seen and wear our school outfit with green and purple things in it.

She look at us and said,"Hi! It nice to meet you. My name is Nara, Helen. Hope we get along with each other." After she said that, give us a smile.

Then the teacher said, "Now, Ms. Nara, will you be so kind to sit with Mr. Hotori ,and will Mr. Hotori be so kind to hold his hand up the air."

Tadase rise his hand and she walk to him and say, "Hello, nice to meet you, Hotori-san." He look her and smile as say, "It nice to meet you too, Nara-san, but please call me, Tadase."

"Then you must call me, Helen too.", she said. As I look at them, I know right away that they like each other and they will make a good couple too.

But it will take time for them realizes that but it don't mean that I can not help them out with that. I am well known to get couples together.

Hey, I even get Kukai and Utau together, it take 6 month to do.

They was little headstrong but they get along great.

Then was Yaya and Kari, it take me 4 month for them.

It did help that Yaya know said how she feel sometime but that is when she don't act like a brat.

But for Nagihiko and Rima, it take me 11 month and 23 day to get them together!

They was one of hardest couple to play matchmaker . They always get in a fight with each other and so stubborn that they can put a bull in shame.

I have to lock them in a room for two day with no window but do have a bathroom and with a lot of foods and drinks before they start to make-out. It was a good thing that Utau have help me with that.

But it was work it to see my friend happy, and it now, Tadase turn to be match.

He felt a chill went down his spin, then he turn around to look at me. I rise my eyebrow then move my lip to said,"what?"

Then he shack his head and went back to look at the fount. I smirk at him a little, then I do the same.

Helen had same classes as I do. At lunch time, we all sit at cherry tree for a day and talk about our self.

"Amu-chan I sense two shugo chara with her.", Ran said as she came out of her egg with Miki, Suu, Dia right after her.

"She is right. I feel them to, Amu-suu." , Suu said next.

"O, you have shugo chara too. I am happy that I meet someone that have them too. But it is the first time I meet someone who have four. I have seen some with two.", Helen said with a fox-like smile.

"Amu is know to do some thing that noone else can do. But she will not be herself if she wasn't.", Utau said.

"I don't know if I should take that as common or insist. Anyway, can we meet them?", I said.

"Sure you can. Come on out, Dance-chan and Style-kun! We got new friends that want to meet you.", Helen said as she open purple backpack.

"I can hear you. -_yawn.-_ I was have a nice dream that we just have win the Fashion Show and we was Crown as Queen and King of Fashion but before they could put the crown on us, you have wake me up.", a clam by cool voice sad.

We saw a small boy with forest green spike hair and violet-green eyes with almost same outfit as Miki. Only that he have green long sleeve- shirt with dark green vest and a green almost black jean and black shoes. He have no hat and he have a green star earing on his ear.

"Oh come on, Style-kun. Helen-chan want us to make friends as long as we are here. So stop be a jerk and make a move and have fun.", a affected yet clam voice said.

A girl with have long violet spiking hair in a high ponytail and icy green eyes. She have a purple top with green dance shoes in the fount that is hold around her neck and dark green shorts with purple chains and purple& green shoes.

"Whatever, Dance-chan. It nice to meet you. I hope we get along.", Style said as he bow.

"Don't whatever me! Hi there, my name is Dance but called me, Spice because the way I dance is always spicy. I hope having fun bust a move together.", Dance said as she wink at us.

Everyone else done the same and start talking more about them self and we have became fast friend with her after that and we have good time too.

It went like this till end of school. I have to go buy dinner for to night. It take me 30 minute to get the food and get home.

As I walk up to the door and went to open door, I don't known that on this day, my live will change forever.

* * *

**S.F.P123: I finish with this chapter. Who have though it will take 5pg. for this.**

**Helen: I do.:).**

**S.F.P.123: very funny! Not!**

**Helen: are you mad at me. I'm sorry.**

**S.F.P.123: I not mad. It just not funny. Ok!**

**Helen: ok.**

**S.F.P.123 : can the reader tell me what do they think about this ? It will help me make this story better.**

**Helen: so can you please reviews, and help her with this.**

**S.F.P.123: please do. See you later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am back! This chapter 3. I thank the one who review my story so far. I am sorry if I had miss spell word or missing word.**

**Summary : too lazy to write it again. Go to chapter 1.**

**Couple & Age: Ikuto (21) x Amu (16), Kukai (17) x Utau (18), Nagihiko (16) x Rima (16), Kari (16) x Yaya (15), Tadase (16) x Helen (16)**

**S.F.P.123: how everybody feeling today, I know I feel great!**

**Helen: you was not feel great, 5 hour age now.**

**S.F.P.123: hi, I was tired at that time. So, stop be mean to me. Now will you tell the right. Please? **

**Helen: ok, S.F.P.123 do not own anime or manga of Shugo Chara. I am the only thing she own.**

**S.F.P.123: thank you, Helen. Joys the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

When I open the door, it was dark inside. I walk in and ask, " Is anyone home?" When I get to the dinner room , the light was cut open, voices said, " Surprise, Happy Birthday, Amu!" I saw all of my friends and family stand around the table. I forget it was my 16 birthday today. I was really surprise and happy at some time. I smile at them as Rima come up to me, grape my hand, and said, " Come on, birthday girl. Your party can not start without you, you know." I start to laugh, and the party start. We play game, talk about things that happen in our life, we eat pizzas, chickens, hotdogs, and we drinks soda.

When we get to the cake, Nagihiko said, " Make a wish, Amu! You never know, it may come true." I close my eyes, I though what I to wish for, and I blow out the canaries . They ask what do I wish for? I will not tell them that I wish for Ikuto to be here right now. When he leave, I feel like part of me with him. It take 2 year for me to realize that I was and still is in love with him. I know that there is chance that he fall for someone else., but I will wait for him, and if he still feel the same way when he leave. I will tell him but till then I will keep it to myself.

They give my gifts to me, when I though that was all of them. Utau come up to me and said, " We have one more gift for you. You will love this one. Come on in." When I look at the fount door, tears fall down for my eyes, I stand up and said in a shack voice, " I I Ikuto! is that y you ?" He look at me and said to me with a smile, " It good to see too, _Amu- chan_." I run to him, hug tight then after that I hit him on the head 10 time, and said, " That for take 5 year to come back! Welcome back, Ikuto." I grape his hand, sit him down, and we start to talk about the things that happen over the years.

Then I hear a voice call to me, " Amu, me and your dad need to tell you something , and your friend can hear it too, if they went too ." The sound of her voice mean it very impotent. I look at my mom and dad as I wait for them to tell. Dad start first. " Amu. I need you to understand that me and your mom love more than anything in the world. What we go to tell you will make you shock or anger at us but please understand that made a promises." I got a feel that it go be both.

Mom start to said, " Amu, we are not your parent. We are really are your aunt and uncle. Your mother was my sister. She ask us to take care of you and tell you the truth on your sixteen birthday." " What?! You tell me that I was never was your daughter. You never could tell me long time ago. Do you think how I feel at all, and what about Ami? Do you think about her? I'm not mad that I'm not you child. I mad that you make us live a lie. Just tell me why?!" I said this as my tear fall out fo my eye. " We made promise to your mom. It was for your safely. There is a bad guys out there, who will do anything get you. If they get you, just say that world will be in ruins."

I look at them then at my friends and sister who face look like shock and want answer for that last one. " What do you mean that if they get me, the world was be in ruin?" " Amu, your mom and I was never human. We was born as goddess. Your are pureblood goddess as your sister/ cousin is half goddess. You was chooses to rule the everything and nothingness as the goddess of All thing and Ami was chooses to be the goddess of Dreams. That is why your mom leave you with us! It to protect you for them. And seal that was place on you, will broken tonight at 10. I am sorry if we hurt you but it was a promise that I have to keep. Your power can bring the beginning or end of the world. You must understand!" Ami and I at her then we said, " I AM WHAT?!" She said, " A goddess." Then everything went black.

* * *

**S.F.P.123: how about that?**

**Helen: it was good!**

**S.F.P.123: thank you!:).**

**Helen: when are you go to bring the other in here?**

**S.F.P.123: I will do that at chapter 5 till then it will be you and me. Now please, will tell them?:)**

**Helen: can the reader please review.**

**S.F.P.123: thank you for do that. See u later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, guys! I'm back. Thank these that read my story so far. Hope, you stay to read more the story.**

**Summary: read chapter 1.**

**Couple and ages: read chapter 2 & 3.**

**S.F.P.123: no school today! I am so happy!:).**

**Helen: yes! But you have to go back after next week.**

**S.F.P.123: do not remind me. :(.**

**Helen: Be happy that you get this two week, and your birthday is this Friday.**

**S.F.P.123: you right. I do not need to be sad about that. Now tell the rights.**

**Helen: S.F.P.123: do not own Shugo Chara, but she own me and this song she wrote.**

**S.F.P.123: thank you & joys!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

When I woke up, I find myself laid on the couch. I look around the room, see my friend's and family's worry faces. It take few second me to find my voice, then I said," I have very strange dream. It very funny, you know. In the dream, my mom told me and Ami, that we was a goddess." When I look at their faces, I knew right away that it was no dream.

Then I look at my mom, I put on smile, and said in a cold voice to her, " You have lot of explain to do,_ Mom._" Everyone take 5 step back, and start to shack. They know that I am beyond mad, right now. It was a other reason that I'm called, "The Fallen Angel." When I am beyond med at someone, I'm cold as ice to them. It make them wish they wasanywhere but here. I may hate fighting but I will hurt that person if they make me want to hurt them. That is why, noone never want to get on my bad side.

It take about to 2 hour for my mom to explain. Then I said, " Understand that you do it to keep us safe. But I wish that you trust us enough to tell us long time age. But know this that I will never hate you. I don't care if you are my aunt and uncle. To me, you are my mom and dad, and that will never change." I give them a smile, they have tear in their eye, and hug me tight.

Then suddenly pain came to me. It hurt so must that I start to screams. My mom start to yell," O No! It starting! Someone move her to her room, and get hot water and towels. I need to put a barrier around the house. What are you wait for? GET MOVE!" Everyone did what told. Ikuto and Tadase carry me to my room. It change over the year. The wall was paint silver and gold with red, blue, green, yellow, black dash on it. The bed was king size heart shape bed with gold sheet on, and pillows was red with heart on it, blue with spades on it, green with clover on it, yellow with diamonds shape on it, black with paw print on it, and silver with crown shape on it. I have all these shape around my room.

They put me on the bed. I start to move around the bed, and begging someone to make it stop as I cried. Then Utau came up to me, and start to sing, "_ Hush little one, don't cry no more._

_It tear me inside to see you like this._

_But know this,_

_I will all way be here when you need me the most._

_Just close your eyes and dream away for pain...._

_When you wake up, _

_I will be here to take away your pain....._

_I will all way care for you like you care for me..._

_There no need to be strong._

_I will be your strength as you are mine...._

_I will be your love and hope as you are mine...._

_So please, stop the tear from falling for your eyes._

_It like rain drop that break my heart to pieces when I see it from you._

_I promise I will be here when you need me._

_So don't cry no more....... _

_O, Please don't cry no more._

_Don't cry...._

_Don't cry no more......."_

When I hear that song, I clam down a little. The pain still hurt but it don't hurt that must like before. Then Ikuto said, " that a beautiful song. When do you wrote this?" Then Utau said, " I do not write it. Amu did. She show it to me. She sing the song to me, and I have been in love with it ever since." Ikuto look at me shock. Before he have chance to said anything. I start to scream again. Then a bright silver, gold, black, white light shine off of me. When I stop scream, so do the light. My look change to.

I still have silver-pink but more silver than pink. My eyes have blue, white, black, silver, and gold in them now. My skin was the same but have glow with it now. I was wear a gold-white dress. It have nosleeve, and it have show some of my fount and back at this boys blush. The fount bottom part was cut above my knees. I have gold-white high-heel shoes. I have fingerless gold-white gloves. I wear a gold-silver heart shape necklet with diamond inside of it. But what surprise me and other the most is that I have gold-silver wings.

Everyone was speechless at first. Then Ami said, " You look so beautiful, nee-chan." I smile at her. Then I yawn. Then mother came up to me, and said, " You must be tried. Sleep now. We talk to tomorrow_. _Everyone come! We leave now." As I watch them leave, and cut off the light. I know that something go to happen. But I don't know if it good or bad. What ever it is, I will be ready for it. I thought this as I close my eyes, and went to a deep sleep.

* * *

**S.F.P.123: have about that.**

**Helen: it was good.**

**S.F.P.123: thank you! In the next chapter , there will be little bit amuto in it. Now you will do the honor.**

**Helen: sure! Please review. It will help her.**

**S.F.P.123: please do! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, everyone! Thank everyone who read my story so far. **

**Summary: read chapter 1.**

**Couple and age: chapter 2&3.**

**S.F.P.123: are you mad at me? Amu.**

**Amu: yes! I am .**

**Ikuto: come on. We is here now.**

**S.F.P.123: that right! **

**Helen: she did promise that you and Ikuto will be here for now on.**

**Amu: what about it?**

**S.F.P.123: I know that you and Ikuto will like this chapter!**

**Ikuto: what go to happen in it?**

**S.F.P.123: not go to tell you at all. Now, can someone please tell the rights.**

**Helen: S.F.P.123 do not own Shugo Chara. But she own me and this song she wrote.**

**S.F.P.123: Thank you! Now with the story.**

* * *

****

**Chapter 5**

* * *

when I wake up, it was 6:00 in the morning. I wonder how I get to my room till everything that happen yesterday came back to me. I wonder why can I can I be normal for once in my life. O, I forget that my life will never be normal no matter how hard I try. I said out loud, " Just great." When I get up, I saw that still in this outfit. I wish that I go back what I look like before.

When I wish that, I start to shine, and I was back to normal. I was glad that do not have wear that outfit no more. Even if it cute. I as walk to my balcony**. **I start to think what happen in all my life till I get to Ikuto. I smile at that. He the only one know me the best. He can make me mad at him but have me fall more in love with him at same time, and I don't care. That one of many reason why I love him. I feel like need to let my feeling out. I did what I all way do. I sang.

I take a deep breath, then start to sing the song,

"_ I remember a time that we first meet. _

_We live in our own world ._

_Noone can ever see us for who we really are._

_We live a lie a everyday ..._

_I was the cool and spicy girl, _

_but that wasn't me at all._

__

As you was the cool and mystery cat,

_but you just want to be free._

_We start as enemy.._

_Slowly be come friend._

_People said we can not be together._

_But what do they know about us..._

_You one that drive me crazy , _

_every time I see you..._

_You know me better than anyone else._

_There is noone who can replace you._

_Because you're the only one for me..._

_Now you' re far away from me._

_But I will wait for you,_

_till the day we meet again....._

_Then I will tell you that I feel the same for you..._

_And there is nothing that can stop us for love each other...._

_And it all started when we first meet....._

_First meet.... _

_When we first meet..."_

After I came to the end to the song. I heard a voice said, " I never thought that you feel that way for me, _Amu_." I turn around to look at Ikuto, and said, " how long have you been there." " When you start to sing. Now then, when are you go to tell me that you're in love with me." " I don't know. How I'm to know that you still feel the same before? It was chance that you do not love me anymore. I do not want to be mmm..." I never get the chances to finish that sentenced as his lip crash to mine's.

It take a while before I start to kiss him back. I felt that my body was on fire. I know that we need to stop before anyone come in here, but I do not want to. But you know that good things have to come to a end.

We move part to catch our breath. We look at each till he said, " Do that answer if I feel the same before I left." I just nodded as I smile at him. Then he grape my hand, and said, " We better go down stair now." I nodding. I know that everything I know is changing. But I not go to let that scare me as we walk down stair. It time to face what my parents have to said, and I am ready for it.

* * *

**S.F.P.123: I'm done with this chapter.**

**Ikuto: you could done better but it was good.**

**Amu: It was great!**

**Helen: you out done yourself.**

**S.F.P.123: thank you !**

**Helen, Amu, and Ikuto: you welcome, and Please Review!**

**S.F.P.123: please do! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone, I'm back! Thank for reading.**

**Summary: Chapter 1.**

**Couple and Age: Chapter 2&3.**

**S.F.P.123: I am in good mood.**

**Ikuto: it cause you slept in and Friday was your birthday too.**

**Amu: it was Christmas day too.**

**Yaya: you're a Christmas's baby.**

**S.F.P123: DO NOT CALL ME THAT!**

**Helen: she hate when people call that. It make her think that they call her a baby.**

**Yaya: sorry if I make you feel that way.:(.**

**S.F.P.123: it ok. Now, the songs that I write for chapter 4 & 5 is call, " Don't cry no more." and "When we first meet." Now do the rights.**

**Helen: S.F.P.123 do not own Shugo Chara. But do own me.**

**S.F.P.123: now on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

We walk in the room, everyone stop what they doing. Then Yaya, Rima, and Utau, "We win! Now, paid up." Tadase, Kukai, Nagihiko, and Kari give them 200 dollars each. They make a bet on us. I walk up to the girls and said, " WHAT THE HELL? What do I said when you make a bet on me?" " That when we make a bet on you, we need to give 50% of the money to you no matter what." " Now then, paid up!"

They give me 400 dollars each. Ikuto and my family look at me like I have two heads. I look at them, and said, " What? I hate when people bet on me. So, I make them give 50% of the money or else. And they do not want else. Right?" " No!" "

"Now then, what are we going to do? I think me and Ami need to train our power and find fight styles that match us the best. But what about my friends ? They need to be train too. I don't want them to get hurt because of me. Can we give them some power or weapons to fight with."

My mom and dad look at me, than said, " You right, that you and Ami need train. And your friend mmm.... I know ! We can give them their soul's weapons." Ikuto then said, " what a soul' s weapons?" " It a weapon that in your soul. It match who you are and it give you a power that you was born with. It can be fire or wind . It can give you speed."

Then I said, " It gone to hurt them is it?" " Yes. It will hurt but it will not kill them. Now then you and your friend need to get ready for school. I all ready call and tell them that you will be late for school today. And before said anything, their family know that they was here last night, and they send their school cloth here." After hear that, I ran to my room. Get my cloths, and went to my bathroom. After 15 min. get ready and eat breakfast.

We ran to the school to the head office. We get our passes, and went our class. We all have music class together. I play the violin, 10 different guitars, 4 different drums, the bass, the piano, and I sings. Tadase play the guitars and bass. Nagihiko play the piano and sing. Yaya play the drums. Utau sing. Kari play the bass and piano. Kukai play the bass. Rima play the guitar and sing.

Me, Utau, Yaya, Rima, Nagihiko, Tadase, Kari, and Kukai going to start a band soon. Why Utau go to be in the band to? You see, Utau decided to take a break from the music world. She think that it will be great if we do a band together. We decided to call our self "The Fallen Angel of The Red Rose."

What do that mean? The fallen angel part will tell that noone is perfect no matter what another went them to be , and the red rose part will mean the love of who you are and the life it give to you.

When we sat down, Helen came and said, " Hi, guys! You must slept in to day. I don't blame you. Do know that we have a new music teacher today.?" I have this feeling that go to like and hate it, but I do not listen to the feeling. I wish I do.

When I seen the principle came in, and said, " Hi, everyone. We have new teacher here to day. I will like to treat him with a respect. Now come in, Mr. Tuskyomi." my eyes wide what I saw. Ikuto came in wear a black-blue shirt with a blue tied, dark blue pant. I must said that he look good in their cloths. If he know what I think about. He look at me and smirk at me. I don't want him to think that I was check him out. I roll my eyes and smirk right back.

Then he came up, and said, " Hi, everyone. Hope that you joy my class and the music that we all make in this class." When he said that. I know it have something to do with me. It go to be a long day.

* * *

**S.F.P123: I am stop it right there.**

**Amu: why is Ikuto is my music teacher?**

**S.F.P.123: I want him in school with you, and he look hot as a teacher.**

**Ikuto: thank you! Amu, do you think that I look hot as teacher? Right?**

**Amu: 'smirk' maybe.**

**Ikuto: come on. ' pout.' Tell me!**

**Amu: yes, you look hot as a teacher.**

**Helen: can we stop this now. And tell them.**

**Amu&Ikuto: Please Review!**

**S.F.P.123: Please do! BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! I am sorry for taking so long.**

**Summery: chapter 1**

**Couple & Ages: chapter 2& 3**

**S.F.P.123: I know that you are mad at me but please understand that I have writer's block at that time, Amu.**

**Amu: You take 5 day off from this story for your Bleach story!**

**S.F.P.123: I was try to think what to write for this chapter.**

**Helen: Amu-chan. Silver-chan. Please don't fight! It was just a few days. She back now.**

**S.F.P.123: I will make it up for you. I'm really sorry for that. Now can you do the right for me, please?**

**Amu: ok! S.F.P.123 do not own Shugo Chara. She do own Helen and this song call, " Come and Save Me"**

**Helen: Now on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

It have been two day since, I find out that I was a goddess and that Ikuto came to be my teacher and boyfriend. It was funny to see him got scary by dad, but I'm glad dad do not kill him when I tell him that we are going out.

The school is ok with it as long as we act like teacher and student when we at school's ground. So that mean that Ikuto can not act like a pervert cat when he with me at class. I'm thankful for that.

Helen and I is at the mall right now get cloths for the band. Me and the guy have show at this club to night. Helen is our manger and cloths & makeup person. Let me tell you she get good tastes in cloth. We decided that theme was be red and black with silver in it.

The outfit that Utau go to wear is short- sleeves red dress that go to her knees with black line at the end of the sleeves and bottoms of the dress. Black and silver ribband tied on her waist and hair. She wear black boots with red ribband on each side. Her hair is in a two ponytails with curls at the ends and a silver and red ribband shape earrings and necklaces.

Kukai is the same but, with pants and no ribband on his cloths, shoes, hair. He have black and silver tied on his neck, and red and silver stone earring on his ear.

Yaya have black dress with red stars shapes on her dress. Her shoes was red with stars shapes on them. Her was long and curly with silver stars in them, and silver stars shape earrings and necklace.

Kari is the same, but with one star on this shirt and pants, black shoes with no stars on them. One red&black star earring and silver star necklace with a black stone in the middle of it. His hair was same as before with no star in them.

Rima was wear a red and black shirt and short black pants with silver chain on them and red high-heel boot with black chain on them. She have red, black, and silver chain earrings and necklaces. Her hair was long and straight with red&silver line in them.

Nagihiko wear the same but the pant going to his knees and shoes was black. He have one earring and his hair was in a ponytails with red&silver line in them.

I have black shirt with a silver cross in the middle and red pants with black cross on them. I wear black boots with a red cross zip on them. I have red cross earrings and silver cross necklace with a black stone in them. My hair is in high ponytails with silver cross holding it up.

Tadase have same what I'm wear, but he have no earrings and have same hair stye as before.

Me and Utau was to sing the song together. We get ready and went to the club that is call, " Fox's Life."

After Two hour of wait. Our band call to the to the stage. Me and Utau with up to the microphones. Then I said, " Hi everyone. My name is Amu and this person by my side is Utau and we are The Fallen Angel of The Red Rose. We hope you are song. This Song call Come and Save Me." After I said that, the band start to play the music.

Then we start the singing, "

**Utau:**

_**In my world ,**_

_**there is hate and suffering ever turn I go.**_

_**Noone care if I live or die today...**_

_**Or that I'm in pain....**_

_**Everyone see me as noone...**_

_Amu:_

_My heart feel so empty like I'm not alive..._

_I miss something in my life.... _

_I need to know what is it..._

_Can you full the emptiness in me?..._

_Cause I don't know how much I can take......_

_**Utau & Amu:**_

_**Come and save me before it to late.**_

_**I can not take it anymore...**_

_**I need to be free from this pain that I live with..**_

_**I need to be free from this web of lies...**_

_**I'm sick and tried of live lie....**_

_**O, Come and save me ...please...**_

_**Utau:**_

_**O, the pain inside of me is kill me slowly...**_

_**I lose my mind everyday.......**_

_**I scream out for help,**_

_**but noone came....**_

_**Utau & Amu: **_

_**What can I do to make you hear my scream tonight....**_

_Amu:_

_O, Come and wake me up from this nightmare..._

_That I been live in for so long...._

_Tell me that everything be alright ..._

_Even if it is a lie..._

_**Utau &**__ **Amu:**_

_**How many time that I have to go through this to be free ?!....**_

_**Break me free from this chain that keep me here....**_

_**I need you to come and save me .....**_

_**I need you to come and break me free from the pain....**_

_**Utau:**_

_**Be here when I need you the most .**_

_**Don't leave me here alone.....**_

_**Just stay close to me and never let me go.**_

_**Cause I want to be with you tonight......**_

_Amu:_

_You is the only one who can save me..._

_So, I need you come and save me before it to late._

_I need you right now...._

_I can not take it any more....._

_**Utau & Amu:**_

_**Come and save me. **_(_I need you now._)

_**Come and save me. **__( Set me free..._)

_**Come and save me. **_(_Stay with me..._)

_**Come and save me. **_(_ Save me ...._)

_**O, Come and save me........"**_

When song end, the everyone in the club scream and clapped for us . Then, I said, " Thank you for listen to us. I hope we can do this again soon. Bye." We get off the stage, get ready to leave when someone came up to us, and said, " That was great. Are you for look for agent? I will be glad to be your agent! Here my card. Call me when you are ready. Bye."

She want away as fast as she came. We look at each other then we left. We think about it later. But right now, we are joy the mounts.

* * *

**S.F.P.123: I am done!**

**Ikuto: I was not in this chapter.**

**S.F.P.123: I know that. But next chapter, you will be in it.**

**Ikuto: I hope so.**

**S.F.P.123: you love the next, but I am not tell you what it about.**

**Ikuto: Why not?**

**S.F.P.123: it is a secret. Please tell them.**

**Ikuto: please review! Bye!**

**S.F.P.123: please do! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**S.F.P.123: hi everybody, what is going on?**

**Amu: what going on is that you take long time to write this chapter.**

**Ikuto: I have to agree with Amu on this one.**

**S.F.P.123: come on! It not my faut! I have things to do.**

**Utau: Amu and Ikuto stop it! Leave her alone. We will do the same if we have things to do too.**

**Amu and Ikuto: sorry.**

**S.F.P.123: it ok.**

**Helen: what is up?**

**Utau: they was fight again.**

**Helen: what was they fighting about this time?**

**Utau: Silver Fox was taking a long time to make this chapter. So, Amu and Ikuto was mad about that.**

**Helen: that so like them.**

**Utau: I know.**

**S.F.P.123: hey! Stop talking like we are not here!!!!!**

**Amu and Ikuto: YEAH!**

**Helen and Utau: sorry that the truth hurt. **

**Amu and S.F.P.123: WHAT! You have no right to say that. You are the same.**

**Helen: whatever.**

**Utau: I don't care.**

**Ikuto: call me what you want. Don't care.**

**Amu: now that was so like him.**

**The girls: yes it is.**

**S.F.P.123: now no more talking about that. Now** **do the right.**

**Helen: she don't own Shugo Chara. But she do own me.**

**S.F.P.123: thank you. Let start the story.**

* * *

**Chapter8.**

* * *

I hate school sometime. We have to take some tests for 4 days. We have half day on last tests day. We will be out til Tuesday. I will be glad for that.

After the tests, me, and the guys decided to hang out at the park today. We was laying around doing thing til Kukai said, " What are go to do about the band? I am want to do some music soon."

"Me too. I want to sing again. It was fun when Amu and I sing together." Utau said, seating on Kukai's lap.

Helen who on laying on the grass, said, " I want to help with you outfit again. This time it go be moon and star theme. All the girl go to wear dresses in different color and style. The boy will wear the same but with pants, different color as the girl, and their own style." As she said this with star in her eyes. Everyone just sweatdrop at her.

I said, " That is a good idea. The theme will match this new song that I write last night."

Rima said, " Let have a outside show. That way, the star and moon will match the theme and Ikuto can play the violin for the show. If that alright with you, Ikuto?"

"It fine with me as long you do not make me wear a suit." Ikuto said.

" I think it make you look hot and sexy if you wear a suit. But if that what you want. Fine." I pout as I said that.

He look at me and smirk, then said, " You think I look hot and sexy in a suit,_ Amu_?"

The way he said my name, always send chill to my body in a good way. I look at him and said, " Of course. Why will I lie about that? You are hot and a sexy boyfriend that I love and want to keep all to myself. And who will not want to keep you all to their self?"

Then Utau said," O, please stop flirting with each other. I am happy that you two are together but I do not want to see you two making out."

" You have no right to say that. You and Kukai have making out almost every time we see you." Nagihiko said with a calm face. Everyone but Utau and Kukai agree and laugh about that.

" Now, let get back to the theme. What color do you want for outfit? I'm go with dark blue and silver. I want a dress that is hold by the neck and go above the knees, and the jewels will be silver star shape with blue gem. The jewels for the girls will be star and for the boy will be moon, but our own color.", I said.

" I think dark violet and black will look good for me and Kukai. I want my dress to have no sleeve and is over my knees and the jewels the same as Amu. But with my colors.", Utau said.

" Yeah. That is good color for me. But make my's black and dark violet. More black than violet. With no jacket on. That what I want.", Kukai said.

" Me and Kari is go with dark green and yellow. I want a two piece dress with star on them. I want to have a short-sleeve on my dress and same jewel as Amu but with my colors." ,Yaya said.

" Just give me a role shirt and pant with moon shape on them. That all I need.", Kari said. I sweatdrop at that.

" Just like you to say that. Me and Rima will go dark red and light green. Helen, you can make my outfit anywhere you want. Just don't make me wear a dress.", Nagihiko said. He must still be mad about that joke she and I play on him last time.

" Make my a turtur neck dress with no sleeve on them and stars on the dress that will show same of my back. No jewel for me.", Rima said.

" Me and Ikuto go to have same suit but my is silver with dark blue vest. While, Ikuto's will be dark blue with a silver vest. We both have moon earring and a lose tie with a moon on it.", said Tadase said happily.

As I about to said something. A lighting came right at us. I call for a shield to block it. Then I hear two people laughing. I look up to see two people flying in the sky. One boy and girl.

The boy have black long hair in a low ponytail. He have blood red eyes that can look down in your soul. He have on red shirt and blue jeans with black shoes.

The girl have red short hair that is sticking up and wild. Her eyes was violet-blue that was a cat like. She wear violet no sleeve shirt and short pants with black high heel.

I look at them and said, " Who are you and what do you want."

The boy smile and said, " My name is Ren and my sister name is Rukia. And we are here for you, Hime-san."

At that time I do not know that the battle for the end, beginning now.

* * *

**S.F.P.123: I am stopping right there.**

**Ikuto: why are you stop writing? What know who are there two?**

**S.F.P.123: all in good time. You will have your answer in time.**

**Amu: now that Ren guy is almost as hot as Ikuto.**

**Ikuto: AMU! You think that guy is hot then me?!**

**Amu: No, I said almost as hot as you. Baku.**

**Ikuto: O. That is ok.**

**Rima: what is with that?**

**Helen: I don't know.**

**S.F.P.123: Rima, can you say it for me?**

**Rima: Please Review! She need all the help she can get.**

**S.F.P.123: Next time, see if Ren and Rukia is friend or foe? Bye! **


	9. Chapter 9

**S.F.P.123: Hi everyone. I'm sorry that it took so long to write this **

**Chapter. I have things to do and when I try to get online to put this in but I cannot get on it.**

**Amu: It is ok! You try to get it online. **

**Ikuto: Even if it took you long time to do it.**

**S.F.P.123: Thanks for try to understand.**

**Amu&Ikuto: You are welcome. **

**Utau: For once you guys are not yelling at each other.**

**Helen: Is it great? **

**Nagihiko: I get a bad feeling about this chapter.**

**Helen: Why so?**

**Nagihiko: I don't know. Just get that feeling.**

**S.F.P.123: Maybe it is false feeling. I know I get them soon time.**

**Nagihiko: You probably right.**

**S.F.P.123: I know and now, can you guys do the right, please?**

**Amu: She doesn't own Shugo Chara.**

**Ikuto: She does own Helen, Ren, and Rukia.**

**Helen: Now you know the right.**

**Nagihiko: We hope you enjoy the story.**

**S.F.P.123: Thanks guys and gals. Now off with your . . . Oops . . . I mean, now on with the story. **

* * *

**Chapter 9.**

* * *

**(~~Amu POV's~~)**

Who are these people? I never meet them before. Could they be the enemy that is after me? As I look at them, I get the feeling that they will not hurt us at all. Well, they will not hurt me but my friend on the other hand, they will hurt them if say or do the wrong thing.

So they are not the enemy then. But who are they? "Who the hell are you?", I turn around to see Ikuto's cat ear and tail pop out and glare down the guy name Ren coldly.

That was the wrong thing to say and do.

"I will not explain myself to a mortal like you who have yet become my princess's mate with I kinda hope she doesn't. So til then, don't tell me what to do and keep your damn eyes to yourself or you might lose them, cat-boy. ," The guy name Ren said as narrow his red eyes at him.

Least now I know that they are allies.

Before Ikuto can say anymore, I give a cold glare to shut him up and turn to said, "I am sorry for my boyfriend rude word but you can't blame him. You did came out of nowhere and attack us. Even thought I have the feeling that you are our or more likely my ally. You should have not done that.", I finish said it calmly.

The girl with red short wild hair, rub her neck as she give a nervous gin and said, "We sorry about that but we have to make sure you are the princess. Even if you don't know that you are a princess or have power, something will tell you to do something to protect your friends and lover which you did by away.", she finish as she hit Ren who I think is her brother in the back of the head.

"Ouch! What that for, Rukia?", Ren said as he rub his head, and glare at her. Rukia give him a innocence look and smile before said,"But you was act like jerk and be rude to the princess's love ones.,"

Nagihiko look humor as he look at them, "I am sorry for being rude and all, but can you please introduction yourself to us, that will be very helpful to us.", he said with a charming smile. For a minute there, I thought I will need to pull out my sunglass to block the shine from my eyes.

Rukia tip her head and make a O with her mouth before said, "Sorry about that. I so forgot about that. My name is Rukia Yami and this is Ren Yami, my twin brother who also can be a baku sometime. We are one of the Element Knights who is born to protect and serval the crown princess of Eragon.," she finish saying as she and her brother bow to me with make me blush.

"Can you not bow down at me please? I'm not use to that kind of a treatment.," I said at them pleas as they get on their feet, "What do you mean that you are one of my Element Knights? And what is Eragon?"

"I thought that your Aunt told you about it." Ren sais as he look at me.

"First of all, she is my mom. She was the one who raise me. So there forward, she is my mom." I glare at him as said these word that true to my heart.

"Forgive my rudeness. But still why have she not tell you?" He said.

"Well we all have been busy doing our own thing that we do not have the time to sit down to talk about it or made plan to start my training and I just find out that what I am on my birthday." I said as I remember why I have not be told.

"See.," Ren said as he sat down, "We have to told you then. Rukia, why don't you tell them as you are a great storyteller." He look at her as Rukia blush and set down with him.

"Well don't you and your friends sit down as this may take awhile to tell." She said as she smile at us and glare at Ren.

She sigh as she wave hand and change the scenery, so everything but us. "_Long time ago, when the world was still in chaos. There live a single star._"As she said the word a gold-white star appear.

"_This star were not like the other star that we have today. This star was very special. For this star was a little girl._" The star change to a shape of a female child.

"_The little girl was about ten in looks with long wavily silver-blond hair, big bright silver-blue eyes, and gold-pale skin with sun, moon, and star on her forehead. She was name Serenity as she was truly was a peaceful child._" The child take the appearance of me when I was a child. But just with different color then me.

Rukia take a breath before the scene changes slowly. "_But she was very lonely and will wish for someone to play with her._" Serenity look up sadly as she bring her hand together as she make her wish.

"_Then one day, while she slept, a other star appear in fount of her._" A silver-black star appear right a fount of Serenity. "_Then slowly the star take the form of little boy. He was about thirteen in looks with long wild silver-black hair in a high ponytail, narrow dark green eyes, and healthily pale-white skin with a black-white star on his right shoulder." _The boy take form that almost look like Kukai with a little bit of Tadase in it.

"_With the light show ending, Serenity woke up and find the boy standing there and smile softly at her._" Serenity woke up and look at him. "_She ask,'who are you and why are you here for?' He said,'I someone that you wish for long time. For now on, I will be your big brother who will always be there for you. For who I am? I'm Chaos, f or I am everything that you are and at the same time not.' This was the beginning of brother and sister relationship._" The scene change once again.

"_For many years, Chaos and Serenity was always together as they grow in their teen year._" Both of them look like in their sixteen and eighteen. "_Soon life beginning to blooms around them and seven other like them appear in fount of them. Each one of them have hold one of the Elements as their power._" The seven people stand around them.

"_The first one was male. He was 6'2 feet tall with short wild red hair, bloody red eyes, and brown skin with a flame tattoo on his left eye. His name was Aflame,_"Aflame like look lot like Ren but different hair color. "_He was away too serious for his own good but have his heart in the right place. He was the holder of Fire._"He bow to Serenity and walk to the side.

"_Second was a female. She was 5'8 feet tall with long black hair in a low ponytail, violet-blue cat like eyes with pale skin with ice crown on right of her neck. Her name was Stormy,_"She clone of Rukia almost anyway and form. She smile a playful one at Serenity and Chaos before join with Aflame_,_"_She was a love fighting-person who love to make a storm about things. She was the holder of Ice._"

"_Third was other female. She was 5'4 feet tall with short curly light brown and kind green-blue eyes, and blown skin with lily pad on her left side of her neck. She was name, Lilac._" She look like Yaya and Rima but at the same not. "_She was a little naive but care person to hangout with. She was the holder of Earth_."She smile child-like at them before giggle and run to the other.

"_Fourth was a male. He was 5'9 feet tall with short straight white hair, clear blue hawk like eyes, and peach color skin with angel's and demon's wings on his left shoulder. His name was, Sky." _He look like Tadase but little like Helen too._"He was prankster through and through but there one thing for sure, it was never boring when he was around. He was the holder of Wind." _He walk up to Serenity, take her hand and kiss it. When Serenity blush, Chaos attack him. Sky sly smile as he dodge and move to the other.

"_Fifth and sixth was twin. Male and female. Both have long hair and sharp eyes with dark skin, but one have gold hair and eyes with a lighting-bot on his left eye and was 6'1 feet tall, while the other have silver hair and eyes with a double Swords on her back and was 5'6 feet tall. The one with the gold one was name, Amber, while the silver one name was, Scythe."_ Both look like Nagihiko in both female and male form. _"Amber was most caring and fun-loving person you will meet ever. While, Scythe was mature and little bit cold but she will always be there when needed. Amber was the holder of Lighting and Scythe was the holder of Metal."_ Amber wave hello and move back a little. Scythe nod at Serenity cooly but glare coldly at Chaos before she grab her brother's hand stand with the other.

"_Last the one was name, Luna. She have blond wave hair and one light green eyes on the left and one dark blue on the right. Soft pale skin with a water dragon on her cheats."_ She shock me the most because she look just like Ami and Utau_. _"_Luna could be the nicest person in one minute, the next one, the cruelest person that you never want to be around. But she have good heart. . . . . . . Most of the time._" She smirk a little as she bow to them before walk away.

"_Serenity was happy that they have new friends and that they have power too. You see Serenity and Chaos have powers too. Chaos have the power to hold light and darkness. While, Serenity can use all the elements and other things._"Serenity smile and welcome them with open arms.

"_But Chaos, on the hand, was worry that they will hurt her or take her away from him. So he stay on his toes around them to make sure that they will not hurt or take her._"Chaos look at them carefully when they with Serenity.

"_Then human came to the land. They was different to Serenity and them. Serenity was very curious about them. But she was not allow to show herself in fount of them by Chaos. So she watch them afar and til night fall. Hoping that someday, she could show herself to them._" It show Serenity watch the children play and sigh as she wish to join them.

Then it change to show Serenity walk down the forest, "_Then one day, when Serenity take a walk, she her a beautiful yet a sad sound of the flute. She run to the sound till she saw a person. Knowing that she is not to be seen, she duck behind the trees and take a peek. What she saw was the most beautiful person she ever seen_." Serenity blush as stare at the person.

"_He was 6' feet tall with wild sunset hair that was in a low ponytail, night-sky eyes, and gold-brown skin. But one thing will make him more beautiful if he was happy. It break Serenity's heart to see him like this. O how she wish to comfy him. But she stand there, just listen to his sad music._" The one who was playing the sad music on the flute was Ikuto look-like. I have to say I don't blame her to lose her breath when she see him.

"_Everyday she will go to forest and listen to his music. Every time she will want to comfy him but never did,_" Serenity look at him and try to go to him but stay hided in the end.

"_Once day when she went to the place, he was not there. Serenity was sad by this. She walk to the place that he sit and play. She wonder why is he not here to day. Til she hear deep manly a voice,' So it been you who was spying on me for awhile now.' She jump up and turn to see the beautiful man._" Serenity look at Ikuto look-like that was smirk at her. Even he have same smirk as Ikuto. Why do I have a feeling that this is deja vu for some reason?

"'_That was not nice to walk behind someone.' Serenity said as glare at him. His smirk at her some more, cross his arms and said, 'Really now. What about you spying on me then?,' 'I was not spying! I just joy the song you was playing. Even if it was a sad one, I still like it." She blush as she down to the ground. Then she hear him laugh. 'This the first time that anyone say they like it for real.' 'Why will I lied about something like that?' 'Some of them just want to get on my good side that all. So little one, what is your name?' he said as he get closer to her face and smirk cat-like. Serenity blush as she push him away, ' I am not little! And don't gt so closer to me, pervert-cat! My name is Serenity.' 'Ah! You wound me, my lady. If anyone a pervert-cat will be you as you was the one that spying.' , he said with a fake hurt look. "I'm not a pervert! Why don't you tell me your name always as it is rude not to give your name to a lady.' 'My name is Seth, The Prince of Eragon. As fun as it was to teases you, I get to go. See you later, kitty-cat.'_" Seth said as kiss her on the lip and walk always as Serenity blush and scream angry at him.

"_Everyday, they will meet and argue at each other. Well mostly is Serenity argue at Seth, while he tease and annoy her some more to see the different type face she will make. Slowly as they spend time together, they fall in love with each other. She told him that she was not like him or any human that he know. But he don't care, he want to be with her no matter what. She told him that she want to be with him too._" Seth and Serenity hold each other as they kiss like noone matter but them.

"_Later that day, Serenity told her friends that she fell a love with someone and want to be with him. They don't like the idea at first but agree after they saw how happy that she was. The only one who don't like that idea at all was Chaos. He was mad that she show herself to a human. But he keep his mouth close as he saw how happy she was with him._" Chaos look at Serenity and Seth together.

"_The People of Eragon fall in love with Serenity's kindness and love. She was willing to help anyone in need. With that, the people approve of her as the Next Queen of Eragon. It don't take long time for Seth and Serenity to became wife and husband, the King and Queen of Eragon._," Serenity and Seth wave to the people of Eragon, "_For three years, Eragon was in peace with everyone. Serenity's friends and Chaos became the Element Knights to protect her and the kingdom as it was their duty to do. Specially, now that Serenity is with child. The kingdom was in rejoice of this. No one thought nothing can ruin this day. How wrong they were._"

"_For three years, Chaos was slowly losing himself as he saw that Serenity have never have time for him anymore. The one day, he hear voice. The voice offer him deal. It told him that its Eragon's faut. They are the ones that took her away from him. The voice ask him to give his powers and body to its and will bring her back him and everything will go back was before. Chaos willing believe the voice and give it what want it. Without knowing that this wasn't good voice til it was too late. It was the evil of all evil. The one who wish to destroy everything in it path, Wicked._" Wicked laugh evilly as he take over Chaos's body who try to fight him off.

"_Serenity and other Element felt that something is wrong with Chaos. They walk to where he is and find him smile evilly at them. Serenity try to walk to him but Aflame stop her. He told her that he was not Chaos. Wicked laugh and said,'The little fire is right I'm Wicked, ruler of all evil. How fun it will be to hear your screams of death, but I will take my leave for now. But know this, I will take your lives and your princess away from you all. Ha ha ha ha ha.' With this, he turn into a spiral of black and green fire and left the room._",The scene change to black, then to a scene that was a nightmare that was truly a reality that should never happen.

The sky was bloody red and the clouds was black. The land was rip and shatter to ash and clover with bodies everywhere. Two body standing, face to each other as Rukia's voice become cold and full of sadden, "_Ever since that day, attacks was hits around the kingdom. Many innocence lives was lost. The people try to protect themself and they love ones the best they can. Serenity cry the lost of her people. She want to join the fight but the other wont allow her. One day she went in to labor. She was so much in pain but keep it in til her child was born. And a beautiful girl was born. _

_She have her father's hair but her mother's eyes and skin color. Serenity smile sadly at her child. 'My sweet little star. I glad that you was born and here. No matter how the thing is now, I still is happy that I can see you before I have to do what I have to do. I will never have the chance to see you grown up and blooms in to womanhood. But know that I love you and I will always watch over you. Be a good princess and queen to your people and to never forget who you are, For you are Starlight of Eragon, and the first Goddess of Hopes and Dreams. Live happy my daughter.' She said as she put her down in her crib. _

_She get up and use her power to put everyone in a sleep state til she was done. Serenity call out Wicked to fight her. He come and said, ' So the little princess want to fight me. Please what can you do?' ' I will fight you. To save my people that is left. Even if it is to be my last. Even if I have to take the life of my brother to do so, for I will never stop til you never seen or awaking again!' Serenity said as she call forward her sword. 'Come and do you worsts!' , Wicked yell as he call his sword and fight her. _

_Swords crash at each other. Serenity aim at the neck, but Wicked dodge and cut her cheek. Serenity duck and kick him in the stomach and aim to stab him in the heart. With a kick, Wicked make her hit the wall. Serenity groan in pain before calling out, '__**Ice spars!**__'. Ices of spars around her and attack him from both side of him. He dodge but some of them hit him. Then he started to call out attach. _

_This keep on going for two hour till they was low on power. With this last attack will end this once and for all._

_Both side call all the power they have and run at each other._

'_**The World of Destruction: Nightmare of Death!**__' '__**Universal's Power: Seal of the Soul!'**_

_Both attack hit them. With a scream, Wicked yell, 'What did you do to me?' _

_With a smile on her bloody face,'You think I won't have a backup plan, do you? I know I may not survive. Just in case I don't destroy you, I seal you and all of your army to the deep of darkness as long as my power can hold. I hope that you never can be free.', Serenity said as she cough up blood. _

_Wicked scream with rage,'Damn you! I curse you and the ones who every hold your power to forever be control by the bloody moon, to become a monster that will cause chaos and destruction to these around them, and forever to lose the one you love as long as I live! This battle is not over for a long shot! I will be back!' With that, the power of his curse, blind her into her soul before she scream in pain as the shadows grab Wicked and his army to take them to be seal in their prison._" She was curse and anyone who have the power as her. . . . . . . . Do this mean that I have curse too?

"_Serenity walk painfully back to the castle as everyone wake up from her spell and start to look for her panicky. When she get in the castle, she fall down and blood pour out of her body. She hear someone call out her name. She look up to see Seth look down on her with worry. Not far behind him, was her Knights look at her with sadness and pain. 'Baku. Why did you leave and why did you did it?' Seth said as he hold her close._

_She said,'I have to. I want to make sure that Wicked will not hurt Starlight and any more people. But it seem I am not powerful enough to destroy him. I can only seal him as long as my power let it.' Its start to get hard for Serenity to breathe. _

'_Its going to be alright. As soon we get you heal, we can take care of Starlight together and find away to save Chaos.' Seth said as tears fall. Serenity smile sadly at him before rise her hand and wrap his tears,' Seth. Even I know I won't live. You must promise me that you will live. If not for me or you, then for our daughter. She need you and I need you to be strong for her. Please promise me, Seth or I wont rest in peace.', Seth give a pain smile at her and said,'For you anything. I promise. I will rise her to be good person and ruler for our people and herself.'_

'_I know that you will, my love. Now I have only one thing to do before I leave this world.' She said as stand and give a smile before closing her eyes. She call out all her power till it take a shape of gold and silver crystal of a star, moon, and sun with four wings float around it. _

_She open eyes and smile one more time,'This is good bye for now. s of you must live and be happy.,' She said as step back and rise the crystal up,'__**O crystal of the star, the moon, and the sun, hear the plead of your child. With all my heart and soul, I ask you to bring all of the life of my people that was lost. Create a new world for them. Let them live in peace, and to forget what happen here. Separate the world of Eragon to the sky and hide it from their eyes. For everything will begin once again as it is in my name and power. As I give the last bit of my live and power to do so, let the one who will take my power and title, give her the strength to do what I can not do. A power that only she can use. For when the time come, she will know what to do. In your name and power, let this be!**__' With that said, the crystal glow til it was spread all around the kingdom and the life was lost turn into spears and flies to there new home. Life return to the kingdom of Eragon. Everyone look around them til they see Serenity laying on the flowerbed and her body turn into a star as it float around the them before fly to the now night sky and became the north star that we know to day." _The north star was the last thing we see before we was back in the park.

I was speechless as take everything that was said. All the pain and sadden that Serenity have to go through. To loss the one person that she saw as brother to darkness, to not be with the one you love, and to never rise their child together. It must have hurt her to do what she have to do.

"That was sad ending. I wish she could have save Chaos and be with her love ones.", Yaya said as she cry and hold Kari close to her. Kari try to comfort Yaya the best he can at the moment.

"Thought some of them look almost look like us. Thought more to Ikuto and Amu than us. This just mean you two is meant to be. Right, Utau-Chan?", Helen said as she look at me and Ikuto. I blush a little as Ikuto smirk smug and wipe his arm around my waist.

"In a way, yeah. But what happen with the others?" Utau said cooly as she lean on Kuki and cross her arm.

"While they did what she ask them to do. Seth rise Starlight to be a great person and Queen. He never find someone else to love for Serenity and he was soulmate. The Element Knights find someone to be with and have children with them. Their family always serve the Royal family as their blood connect to them. With make them nobles too.", Ren smirk at Ikuto as he frown and glare at Ren before pull me close to him.

"I think I can understand little bit how my family and power come to be. But why I am I the one who get her power? What kind of curse I have that turn me a monster? " I said as I try to make sene what do this mean to me and the people know.

"I wish I can tell you but you have to find out yourself, princess." Rukia pause and look at the sky that start to turn dark," I think it best to talk about this another time when other knights is here. And your families maybe worry about you all.", she said as me and the guys jump up.

"YOU RIGHT! If we don't get home soon we will be die." Kukai said panic til Utau hit him on the head.

"Calm down, Kukai. Don't worry. We can still get back in time." Helen said as she take Tadase's arm and smile at him.

"She right you know we can take about it later on then but for now, we get to go home."Tadase said as he blush and return the smile.

"It was nice to meet you, we hope we see you soon. Come on let go.", Nagihiko said as we start wave goodbye and walk away as Ren and Rukia said goodbye and left like they was never there.

Today was different then most of the time. As least it will never be a boring for awhile. I wish I have answers for the questions that going through my mind. But knowing that not all the questions will be answer, I just have to wait and see the role that I have now.

* * *

**S.F.P.123: Now I'm done with that, I can try to write my other stories.**

**Helen: Very true, but you need more work on them. **

**Amu: What other stories?**

**S.F.P.123: Well one of them is my Bleach fiction called, "The light shine in your eyes" with it kind like this one but a little bit different. While Ichigo in my story live most 'his' life as a boy. But after the winter war with Aizen, out no where, he turn in to a girl and later on find out that he was born as one. Now she have to get use to be a girl, deal with** **Soul Society, and also fight off some new group of bad guys, just because there legend that said she the goddess of all-thing. If you want to know more about it, you need to we read the story. The pair is Byakuya x Fem! Ichigo x Toshiro.**

**Amu: Now that sound like a good story to read.**

**Helen: In someway, its ok!**

**S.F.P.123: I know you was going to say that, Helen. That just one of them, you know. Hey! Where are the others?**

**Amu: They was bored and went going to get something to eat. They should be back and a few minute or so.**

**S.F.P.123: they better bring me some too or they will be sorry.**

**Helen: I think you say that before to Ikuto and you did nothing to him.**

**S.F.P.123: That what you think. (**_**Smirk evilly.**_**) Who you think get these puke green paints on him and all his cloths and make sure that its will not wear off til two weeks later.**

**Amu: That was you! Ha ha ha haha. (**_**Laughing hard.**_**)You better hope that he don't find out. He still looking for that person or rather you I may say.**

**S.F.P.123:(**_**Roll eyes.**_**) Please. Let him come and do his worse. The time he find out it me, I will be long ago.**

**Ikuto: O really now? (**_**Lean on the door.**_**) I like to see that. (**_**Walk in and up to her.**_**)**

**S.F.P.123: O Ikuto! How long you be there? (**_**Back up.**_**)**

**Ikuto: (Glare bored at her.) Long enough to know that it was you. Do you have any last words?(**_**Walk up to her as he smirk.**_**) **

**S.F.P.123: Ha ah ha. Well you see . . . I got to go, bye guys! (**_**Run away.**_**)**

**Ikuto: GET BACK HERE, SILVER FOX! (**_**Run after her.**_**)**

**Helen: (**_**Sigh.**_**) It look like we have to do it now as these two will not be back for awhile.**

**Amu: Yeah. We want to thank you for reading this story.**

**Helen: We hope that you review too.**

**Amu and Helen: Thank you again. (**_**Bow and then wave.**_**) Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**S.F.P.123: (**_**Yawn**_**) What up?**

**Helen: Its been a long time you last been here?**

**S.F.P.123: Sorry. I been tried lately that I for get to write a chapter for the story and then I have to pay a new keyboard.**

**Amu: Whatever you said. (**_**Walk in the room with Ikuto behind her .**_**) You said that before. **

**Ikuto: I wish for more Amuto.**

**Helen: Why the Charas is not in some of the chapters.**

**S.F.P.123: I will put them more in the story after this chapter or next one.**

**Ran: I hope so. I want to be in it to.**

**Suu: Me too-suu.**

**Miki: I really don't care at this point.**

**Dia: It's not nice to be let out.**

**S.F.P.123: Don't worry. You guy will going to be in it too and soon. **

**Ran, Dia, Suu, and Miki: OK! ( **_**Jump up and down.**_**) Now Dance and Style will do the right.**

**Dance: (**_**Giggle**_**) S.F.P.123 don't own Shugo Chara at all.**

**Style: She did own the songs, OC's, and the plot of the story.**

**S.F.P.123: With that all say and done, Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 10.**

* * *

(Utau POV's)

* * *

"Have you hear? There a new band is play tonight." I hear a female said to her female friend.

"Really! Who are they, Sarah?" Other female have ask.

"The band is call, '**The Fallen Angel of The Red Rose**'. I hear from my sister and her boyfriend that they is really good and they're playing for free at the park tonight. I plan on checking them out. Want to come, Yami?" Sarah ask.

"Sure!" Yami said as they walk pass me as I wait for Helen and Amu to come out the shoes store.

"Sorry for taking so long! Someone here can not find the right shoes at all!" Amu shout as Helen and Amu walk out the store, carrying some bags, and turn to me.

Helen pout at her. "Hey! It's not my fault that some of the shoes there don't fit right or the shoes that does is no the right shads. I want it to be right ones for the outfits. And if you forgetting that you guy decide to change on the last-minute the idea to sing just one song into four song, And now you guys also have to change outfit after singing first three song." She said as roll her eyes.

"I don't forget. What are the songs again?" I ask as they start to walk to the park.

"The first three song is 'Wake Up Call' sing by Utau, 'The Things That You Do To Me' sing by Amu, 'Once Upon Time' sing by Amu and Utau, after that we take a ten minutes break to change cloth and rest a bit before finish the show up with the last song, 'A Wish Of A Lifetime' sing by Amu, Utau, and Nagihiko for the night.," Helen list off with her finger.

"That a lot to remember before the show." Amu nervy said with wide eyes as we turn to the left to cross the street.

"Well, we are the main people who sing and write for the band, we wrote the songs that we knowing who will sing the songs at its best, and with Nagihiko and I with the dance move. And let not forget about Helen with the cloths and help us with planning the show too." I said as the park come to view and we walk in.

"I know you love to sing as must as Utau. So you didn't have to worry about it so much.," then Helen look at Amu softly before looking at both of us playfully yet serious, "So if you need me for anything, I will be backstage and doing the last touch on the outfits and the stage." She said as she walk ahead of Amu and me.

"She right, Utau. I love to sing and write the songs with everyone! I am just so nervous about tonight show, that I forget all about it." Amu said.

"Me too. But I know we will do just fine because, we get our friends on our sides and we work so hard on this, so everything will be fine. Just go out there and have fun, Amu-Chan. Everything else will lay its self out.," I said with wink before garb her hand. "Now let's get ready for tonight, okay. We don't want to keep our fans waiting now, do we?"

"No. We don't!" She said as we run to get ready for the show.

**(~~Later that night.~~)**

It's almost time for the show to start and I am ready to go out there and put a show that they will never forget!

The first three song, we all decide that we are wearing something that is easy to move.

I am wearing a black short dress that go to my knees and is easy to move in, with silver jacket and shoes that shine like stars, and my hair is the same before with silver&black string holding them up.

Amu is wearing an off the shoulder silver shirt with black moons on them, black leather loses jean, with silver boots, and her hair is put down in curls and she make it look bit wild.

Yaya have on a black jumpsuit with gold moons on them, with black high heel boots, and her hair is tie in two low ponytail with a star ribbons.

Rima have a gold sleeveless shirt and short jean tie to the back with silver and black ribbons, and silver low heels. Her hair is down and tie with a black&gold bland with silver ribbons tie on both side.

Kari have a silver& black short-sleeve shirt, black bagger pants with sliver chains, and black army boots. His hair is tie up high to the back with small silver&black chains.

Kukai wearing a silver fold up sleeves shirt with a gold star in the middle, black pants with silver&gold stars on them, black boots with a star zipper that zip to the left, and his hair is more mess in a sexy way.

Nagihiko wear a black long-sleeve buttoning shirt, short black pants that got three-inch below the knee with silver ribbons on them, black shoes that is tie with silver ribband, and his hair braid to the back with silver&black ribband.

Tadase have on short- sleeves black shirt that go to his waist with gold line at the end of the sleeves, bottoms and top of the shirt, gold jean with black stars on the knees of the jean, and his shoes was black with gold stars shapes on them. His hair is the same.

Ikuto is not part of the first three songs, so he don't have an outfit to wear.

With everyone ready to go, the show will be starting any minute now. I hope that we do are best out there and put a great show for the crowd.

"Are you ready to go, Utau? You up first you know." Yaya said as she turn and look at me as I walk in the room.

"I am ready I can ever be. You better get on stage before the show start." I said as I put the small microphone on my ear and give smile at her.

"Ok. I see you soon." she said cheerfully as she run over to the drums.

I take some breaths to calm my nervous and wait for the music to start.

Kari and Kukai start the music by playing the bass and saxophone in low and slow tune, and Nagihiko start playing the piano in the soft tune. I wait for them to hit the high part of the melody before I walk on stage, singing in a slow and soft tone as the guitars and drums join in a fast beat.

"**In the cold winter night **

**Under the full moon,**

**I sleep my problems away**

**Hoping that its will be gone in the morning**

**But I know it's still there**

**Waiting for me to fall**

**To be destroyed by my mistakes and lies **

**Ooh. . . . This is wake call for you and I**

**Time to wake up to reality**

**To see the truth that we pretend that was never there **

**What a girl have to do to survive this cruel reality? **

**I know I have done wrong so many times that I have lost count**

**So I didn't need your criticism**

**Those I can live without **

**Mind your business now! **

**There no one who can save me**

**I'm way too deep now**

**But it's never stop me from praying that a miracle to come my way**

**This is wake up call for you and I**

**Time for us to see the reality as its truly is**

**Not the lie that we put up to hide from the world**

**The whispers I hear as I go**

**Its drive me crazy how they criticism each other behind their back **

**Without knowing who they hurt in the end**

**Its make me want to scream and shout at all the faker**

**But in the end, I know they wont listen **

**For they're to catch up in their fantasy **

**To listen to me, who was once one of them**

**This is wake call for you and I**

**Its time to wake up **

**Ah oh, its time to wake up**

**Because the world that we are in is closing in on us!**

_**I don't want to live a lie**_** (I want to be in reality. . . . .)**

_**Its destroying who I am**_ **(I want to survive. . . . .)**

_**I don't want to live a lie**_** (I want to be in reality. . . . .)**

_**All I want to wake up**_** (I need to wake up. . . . .)**

**Wake up**_** (Hear the call . . .)**_

**To the reality that we have**

**That the world we truly belong. **

**Wake up**_**(To the call. . . .)**_

**Hear the voices now **

**Its trying to knock some sense in you**

**But you wont even listen at all**

**Wake up **_**(This is your call. This is your call.)**_

**This is wake up call (**_**Wake up! . . . .**_**)**

**To reality **_**(This a wake up call. . . .)**_

**For you and I **_**(To reality now. . . . . . . . . .)**_

**For you and I. . . ."**

At the end of song when the piano and the base hit the last note, the crowd was scream and yelling for more.

I take a deep breath and shout in the microphone. "Hello Everyone! Thank you for coming out tonight. I amTuskyomi Utau. And we are The Fallen Angel of The Red Rose."

The crowed cheer loud as I saw Amu walk up with her guitar and my base. "The song that you just hear is call,'Wake Up Call'. I hope that all of you have enjoy yourself so far because this concert just get start! Next up is Amu Hinamori singing,'The things that you do to me.' Lets get start!" I quickly said.

I garb my base from her and Amu, Tadase, Kari, and I start the song in a fast jazz rhythm. Then Nagihiko, Rima, Yaya, and Kukai join in with a slow haunted techno sound as Amu's strong and soulful voice start the song.

"**Sometime it's so hard to stop thinking about you**

**When you so far away from me**

**But I told myself I will be strong**

**Still that didn't stop me for wanting you more**

**O boy, do you know what you doing to me**

**You make me going crazy over you**

**And the truth of the matter, I don't mind at all**

**The things that you do to me**

**Its make me want you more than anything**

**I need to slow down before I lose control**

**But its feel so good**

**O, the things that you do to me**

**I don't want its to stop**

**People saying you are no good**

**But they don't understand or know**

**They didn't saw the side of you I know**

**The side that begin my love for you**

**You may be irritation at time**

**Specially, with that annoy smirk you wear**

**But when I look in your deep blue eyes**

**I know I can't stay mad at you for long **

**The things that you do to me**

**Its make me love you with my heart and soul**

**Its feel so good to feel this way about you**

**O, the things that you do to me**

**Make me feel so alive**

**I know you have a painful past**

**But lets me be the one to give you a future**

**That full with love and** **happiness **

**All because that what you give to me **

**When I with you all this time**

**The things that you do to me**

**It's so chaotically at times **

**But I am ok with that **

**Because the things that you do to me,**

**Make it worth it all and more**

**The things that you do to me**

**Its make me want you more than anything**

**Oooooo oh. . . . .**

**The things that you do to me**

**Its make me love you with my heart and soul**

**It's so chaotically at times **

**The things that you do to me**

**What make me crazy in love with you**

**Are the things that you do to me. . . ."**

Amu took a deep breath before she spoke, "The next song is for all those people who always wondered if this is the role they have to play. I am here to tell you that you can be anyone you want to be. Don't be anything that everyone expects you to or anything less than that. For you are the star of your own story. That's why this song is called, "Once Upon A Time." Here we go!"

She spins around before she plays the guitar fast beat, follow the drums and bases, and I start to sing.

"**Utau:**

**As a child, I was naive and sweet**

**Always doing what I was told **

**But I don't realize what they was doing to me**

**That they was slowly changing me into something I was not**

_**Amu:**_

_**False hopes and dreams that's all they give to me**_

_**I was nothing but a puppet on a string to them**_

_**Well not anymore am I playing by their beat**_

_**I am breaking free, I am breaking free now**_

**Utau and Amu:**

**Once upon time**

**I was a child who live in a fantasy**

**Well not anymore**

**I am standing my ground now **

**Utau:**

**Even if I am alone**

**Least I know who I am**

**With that I'm not afraid to keep going on**

**Even if I don't know where I will be in the end**

_**Amu:**_

_**Don't have to sit around**_

_**And wait for my chance to live**_

_**I am taking control and never going to give it back**_

_**Because I don't want to wonder if am I even alive anymore**_

**Utau and Amu:**

**Once upon time**

**That how my story begin**

**May not know how it end**

**But the choices along the way is mine to make**

_**Amu:**_

_**Once upon time **_

_**In a far way place**_

_**I was a child who was naive and sweet**_

_**Living a fantasy that everyone want me to live**_

**Utau:**

**Well not anymore**

**I am breaking free now**

**I am so sick and tried of following the rules**

**That everyone made for me**

_**Amu:**_

_**I am not puppet that someone can control **_

_**I get the will to live**_

_**My story just have begun**_

**Utau:**

**There are forces that trying to bring me down**

**But I'm not going to give in**

**For I will face them head on no matter what**

**Utau and Amu:**

**This my life**

**This my dream**

**This is my once upon time story**

**Utau:**

**I'm not give it up without a fight**

**It's my chance to shine **

_**Amu:**_

_**Won't stand in the shadow any more**_

_**I am the star of my own story now**_

**Utau and Amu:**

**Once upon time**

**In a far away place**

**I was a child who was naive and sweet**

**Well not anymore**

**I am breaking free now**

_**Amu:**_

_**I get the will to live this life**_

_**I am taking control**_

**Utau:**

**I am not going to give it up**

**Because I don't want to wonder if am I even alive anymore**

**Utau and Amu:**

**Once upon time**

**I was a child who live in a fantasy**

**Well not anymore**

**I am standing my ground now **

**May not know where I will be in the end**

**But the choices along the way is mine to make**

**This is my once upon time story**

**And it's just have begun. . . . . ."**

After the song, the lights goes off, the crowd shout about what's going on. We all quickly get off the stage and change outfit.

I was the first one to finish dressing.

I have on a sleeveless dress that goes all the way below the feet, the top of the dress is dark violet and the bottom is black, at the waist, it looks like colors splash when they meet, the shoes are dark violet open-toes high-heels with a black gem that's shaped like a star in the middle. I'm also wearing a black choker that have three chain of dark violet stars, black star shape hoops with dark violet gems, and a black right shoulder bracelet that has a dark violet star shape gem in the middle. My hair is let down in curls with some braids in them.

Then Kukai walk out in with a dark violet short sleeves shirt with black buttons and vest that has a dark violet moon on his right beast pocket, black long pants, and shoes. On his right ear is a black moon and a black chain necklace with a dark violet moon. Kukai's hair is the same as before.

Amu comes in a dark blue dress that is held by the neck and go above the knees, silver swath at her waist, silver three-inch heels. She has a silver star chain earrings with dark blue gems and a silver bracelet that have five dark blue star and none on her neck. Amu hair is the same as before.

Follow after her is Tadase and Ikuto. Tadase have on a silver silk-buttons shirt with dark blue vest and loose tie with a silver moon on it, dark silver pants and shoes. On his right ear is chain earring with silver moon at end. Ikuto have the same outfit but with dark blue with silver and his earing is now the left. Both hair is let down.

Yaya run in with yellow long-sleeves top with dark green star-shape gems and off the shoulder, long yellow skit with split at the right with dark green star on top and dark green flats. Star earing with dark green gem and yellow-golden star-shape with green gem in the middle. Yaya's hair is hold up by two bun, that shape like star, on each side with wave hair at the back.

Kari walk in calmly with dark green short-sleeve shirt, with yellow moon-shape button and yellow moon on his right breast, yellow fingerless leather gloves with green moon, dark-green, almost black, pants and shoes. No earing but he do have yellow chain necklace with a dark green broken moon. Kari's hair is mess in fount, but is tie back in a low tight ponytail with dark green ribbon.

With Kari, it take me, Amu, Helen to get him to understand that he can not wear just a robe shirt and pants and to agree to this outfit. The outfit was mostly Style's idea with some help by Helen and Amu. Its was posed to give Kari the clam and control yet wild and free look and feel.

Rima and Nagihiko walk in looking red in the face and looking any where, but at each other.

Rima have on dark red turtleneck dress that go to the knee, with no sleeve on them and light green stars all over the dress and show some of her back, and green leather gloves that go to the elbow with dark red star on both side and light green boots with dark red star zip. She also have red and green star earing and bracelet. Rima's hair in a mess bun with curls hanging out.

Nagihiko have light green long sleeve silk shirt, with dark red vest and ribbon tie mess around the collar, black pants with some dark red highlight in it, and shoes. He had light green moon shape earing on the left and his hair was in a ponytail that make it look it is down with light green and dark red ribbon.

"Hi! Why are you guys' face red? Do you have a fever or something?," Yaya worried ask as she walk around them before trying to check if they have a temperature. Nagihiko doge way from her hand, while Rima hit way from her, "Ow. If you don't want me to touch you, say something. Not hit me, Rima-Chan.," Yaya pouted as she rub wounded hand.

Rima round her eyes as she cross her arm, "None of your business what or why are our faces are red, and will not to hit you if you don't try to touch me.," she snap harshly at Yaya. Kukai and Amu quickly get them before any dramatic could happen.

"Now. Now. Now guys. There no need to start anything now, we do after all have a show to put on at any second." Kukai quickly said as he get in fount of Yaya.

Amu nod as she get in fount of Rima, "And Rima, she was just worry about you as I am. We just want to sure that you two was okay. Is that wrong to ask?," she softly said as she gently lay her hand on Rima's shoulder. Rima sigh as she look way.

"Yaya, I am sorry for snapping at you. I just don't want to talk about it, okey," she said as she look at Yaya.

"Its ok, I know I should hasn't mess you about it. Just next time don't hit me.," Yaya said as she hug Rima.

"Amu," Ikuto called out for her Amu turn towed him. Amu look at him as she tip her head. "Yes, Ikuto? Is there anything you want?," she ask. Ikuto just shake his head and with a smile, he said.

"Nothing much. Just wonder if you want to go out on date with me tonight later or maybe tomorrow night is better?," Just what I thought he will ask. But I got to said can be sweet when he want to. Now wish that Kukai can lest can try to be like that sometime.

"Well we can't do that tonight, we promise my mom that we all will have dinner with them and all of your parents after the show. I thought that all of you know that already,." Amu said as glare at him before she turn toward the rest of us.

"Ha ha haha. Funny thing about that. I kinda did not hear about that till now.," Kukai said as he rub the back of his neck.

"I remember but I thought that was tomorrow night.," Yaya said with a confuse look.

"I have the same thought too.," Kari said as he put on his contact lens in his eyes.

"Thought that we was to do that next week because we are going to have a photo shoot all day tomorrow.," Rima said as sh cross her arm.

"Yes. We are have photo shoot tomorrow, but we also are have dinner at Amu's home tonight." I said calmly as I look at them. "I may have forgotten to tell Ikuto that. But I was so sure that I told him."

"You have not told me anything. Other than that I should take Amu out on our date soon and not to forget that you need me to get Kukai to take you on a double date with her someday soon." Ikuto said with annoy yet amusing a face as he walk up to Amu and lean on her.

"How much I will joy to listen to your guy, you are about to go on in two minutes. So you better get your butt on stage _**now**_ or you will be doing some training til I am pleased with result!," Helen said with a smile as a dark area spill out around her.

"Yes Helen!," We all said with shiver as we watch her turn back to normal as quickly her had let her dark area come out and walk out the room to do the last check up.

"Scary," Kukai said as he look at door."I feel sorry for you, Tadase-kun" he add as Yaya look back and forward toward Tadase and the door few time before walking out the room.

Tadase just roll his eyes at Kukai before he too walk out the room, acknowledge that it's would be better to leave than staying in the room long that he have to because he in love with Helen and really, and I mean _**really,**_ don't want to go through that nightmare of a training again. I don't blame him for leave.

Now I only have to get the other out here or we all will be sorry.

"While we better get out there soon, for I am not going through that _**AGAIN!**_" I and Amu have said together as we glare at them and watch them leave the room one by one. It seem that amu and I have the same idea. Only to leave me, Amu, and Nagihiko alone in the room waiting for the sign to get on stage. We look at one other before we all let out a sigh as we try to clam down our nerves.

"Are you two ready to go?" Nagihiko finally said after the moment of silence as he turn to grab the microphones, and then turn to walk back to us and hand out our microphones for us to get.

Amu and I grab them from him as we walk out the door. "I am ready, but I am kinda bit nervous." Amu said as we come to the stage and the music start to play, "I better get out there. See you soon." Amu walk on stage hums with a blue light shine on her. When she get the middle of stage, she start to sing.

"_Amu:_

_I remember time when I was alone..._

_Always hide my true self from the world..._

_Til one night, I look at the stars..._

_I make wish to them..._

_Asking them to let me be my true self..._

_Now I am free from the chain that hold me down for so long..._

_Now I have the life that I ever wanted..._

_I have to go through hardship to get there..._

_But I will not have it any other way..._

_This is a wish of a lifetime..._

_Thanks to stars for grant my wish..._

_Now I have everything that I ever want and more..._

_This is a wish of a lifetime..._

_And I will not have it any other way..."_

When Amu finish her apart, I walk on the stage and meet at up with Amu as I sing.

"**Utau:**

**I have to live a double life for the one I love...**

**I want live life but I can't...**

**I make wish on the stars with all my heart...**

**Asking them to set me free...**

**Now I free from everything that hold me down...**

**And doing the things that I love...**

**I have friends that see me for me...**

**I have everything that I ever wanted...**

_**Amu and Utau:**_

_**This is a wish of a lifetime...**_

_**Thanks to stars for grant my wish...**_

_**Now I have everything that I ever want and more... **_

_**This is a wish of a lifetime...**_

_**And I will not have it any other way..."**_

We finish with a spin as Nagihiko walk in singing with strong yet soulful male's voice.

"Nagihiko: 

I was always forces to be someone else...

All I ever want is to be me...

I make a wish to the stars...

Asking them to let me be me...

Now I am free to be me...

And not afraid no more...

I'm standing my ground now...

I living life the way I want...

And loving ever moment of it...

_**Amu, Utau, and Nagihiko:**_

_**This is a wish of a lifetime...**_

_**Thanks to the stars for grant my wish...**_

_**Now I have everything that I ever want and more...**_

_**This is a wish of a lifetime...**_

_**And I will not have it any other way...**_

_Amu and Nagihiko :_

_Now we have everything that we want..._

_Thanks to the stars for grants our wish..._

_Because we have friends , families, true love..._

_This is a wish of a life time..._

_And I will not have it any other way..._

**Utau:**

**Yeah!**

**This is a wish of a lifetime****for you and I...**

**That I ever want in life...**

**This is a wish of a lifetime that set me free...**

**Thanks the stars!**

_**Amu, Utau, and Nagihiko**_

_**This is a wish of a lifetime...**_

_**And I will not have it any other way...**_

_**We make wish on the stars...**_

_**And now we are free to live the life that we wish for...**_

_Amu__**&**_**Utau and Nagihiko:**

_This is a wish of a lifetime..._**(Thanks to the stars for grants our wish...)**

_Now I have everything that I ever want and more__**...**_**( I ever want and more...)**

_And I will not have it any other way...__**(No other way...)**_

_**Amu, Utau, and Nagihiko:**_

_**For this is a wish...**_

_**For you and I... **_

_**Thanks to the stars for grants our wish of a lifetime...**_"

The crowd scream as the song and ask for other one. Nagihiko walk up to the fount of the stage and said, "I'm Nagihiko and the song that you just hear was call, "A Wish Of A Lifetime". This song talk about the feeling and the things that we go through life and choices that we made along the way. We all search for our true self, but at sometime, we try to fit in with other and do what they thought we need to do. And because of that, it is hard to act and do things that we truly want in life. But as long as we believe and have that wish inside us, we will surely have that wish of a lifetime someday." Everyone at the point walk up with him and look at the crowd.

"We thank you for coming out tonight and hope that you joy the show.,"Amu said as the crowd cheer and shout."We like to give our thanks for these who make this show one first of best shows to come. We also we want to thank Utau 's brother and my boyfriend, Ikuto Tuskyomi who have play the irreplaceable and beautiful music on the violin for the last song of the night." Ikuto give bow as they cheer for him.

"We hope that you keep follow and cheers us on as we work hard to make our music meaningful and fun for everybody to hear through out our career,." I say to the crowd as I look around. "We thank you again and good night." As the curtain close and light dim, we walk to backstage and get ready for the party at Amu's house.

* * *

(Normal POV's.)

* * *

_**~Somewhere faraway.~**_

Lighting and scream can be hear, there is no true light but the lighting that strikes through the cold and cruel darkness realm. Creatures of all kind will attacks the lost souls who willy or not fall into the Voice of Wicked to feed or be killed by the lost souls for them to gain their power and the lost souls will change them. Without the light, the trees are dead as well as the grass, the river was as red as blood because it feed off the pain and sadden that all living things have felt or bring to other.

Only thing that have any beauty was the palace that made of black crystals. But one will never thought that what inside this beautiful palace hold a sinner entity.

The darkness was hold inside with small lights shining, sitting on throne of crystals was Wicked in Chaos's body with change. The once silver-black hair was now bloody red with black highlights, the once jewels like green eyes was now glowing red eyes, and red thorns like marks around his skin.

Wicked look around the room. "_**Come forward to me now, my servants and warriors.,**_" He call out as shadows move around the room til eight shadows figures bow to him.

"**We are here, my lord**," Soft wind like Female's voice answer as cold as ice male's voice answer after her.

"**We are your to use as that of your will. What do you wish of us?**"

"_**The seal have finally weaken but not enough for me to break free from this cell that keep me bound here**_." Wicked hiss out angrily before he look at them."_**One of you will go out and cause sorrow, pain, and chaos to give me power, and find the missing princess and bring her to me.**_"

"**Then let me go, my lord**,." waterlily like male's voice plead as he walk out the shadow. "**I will make sure that dark water of madness bring them to their knees as their energy of sorrow give you more power as well draw the princess out.**"He is 5'8 feel tall with short wave dark blue hair and narrow growing eyes.( He look like the mix of Sasuke of Naruto and Yue from Card Captor Sakura.) He had dark blue no sleeves robe shirt that tie with black chain that both side of his hips with the light blue waterfall, tight black jean with the hint of blue in them, and black boot that ties with dark blue chain.

"_**Then go, Sai of Dark Water, and don't fail me!,**_" Wicked order as Sai bow as he disappear in the spiral of water. Then Wicked turn to other and narrow his red-eye at them. "_**Don't stand there! Go and chaos now!**_"

"**As you wish, my lord!,**" They all said as bow and disappear into the shadow, then leave Wicked alone.

"_**The wheels of time and fate have begun, and this time, I will win and turn everything pure chaos and darkness.**_" Wicked laugh evilly as he melt into the shadow as his red eyes glow sinner til nothing but silence was left.

* * *

**S.F.P.123:That Wicked guy give me the creep. **

**Amu: You are the one who made him first place, Silver-Fox. **

**S.F.P.123: I write what come to mind. I don't plan to make him creep. Evil. Yes. Creep. No. **

**Utau: The things that you think of is something else at time.**

**Kari: there times that I want to know what you think and there times like this I don't even want to know or bother to know. **

**S.F.P.123: My mind is not that bad.**

**Ikuto: No. It dangerous to the point that if you get in there, you either get lost or lose your mind to crazy of Silver-Fox.**

**S.F.P.123: For that, I change my mind of write any Amuto scenes for the next two chapter.**

**Ikuto: Don't you dare.**

**S.F.P.123: I will dare. But if the reader reviews then I will maybe write Amuto scenes. If not then, I will let you guys chooses which pairs you want for the next two chapter. **

**Ikuto: Please Review. So I get so Amuto time, which Amu-chan.**

**Amu: I fine with any of thing. But if you choose for a different pair, I write which pairs you want.**

**S.F.P.123: thank you and see you next time.**


	11. note

DEAR MY READERS,

I sorry to inform you as the time binning, I wont be able to update for a well. The reason is because all the chapters I have writing for all of my stories is gone now and I am try to see if I can find away to recover them. If not, then I have no choice but to rewrite them and it take me a long time to write them in the first place, Specially my bleach fan-fiction, I was so close to finish it and I was sure that you all would have joy it as much I have write it. Hopefully, I will make it better then the first ones. I am not leave them behind. I will write them soon.

From,

Silver-Fox Princess 123


End file.
